


5 Things About Peter

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: 5 reasons Bucky fell for Peter Parker.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. His Voice

Bucky couldn’t believe it, a kid blocked his punch and wasn’t even slightly afraid of him. “Who the hell are you?” 

The kid shrugged and stepped back, readying himself for the rest of the fight. “Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.” 

Spider-Man jumped and landed behind Bucky, grabbing his metal arm and twisting it behind his back. “Who are you? Mr.Stark said you were a super soldier.”

Bucky let him force him to his knees, shocked at how young and almost innocent the heroes voice was. “How old are you? Shouldn’t you be in school?” 

Spider-Man laughed and webbed him so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. “I’m 19, now who are you?”

Bucky let him lift him almost completely into the air. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”


	2. His hair

Bucky couldn’t believe it, that little twink is Spider-Man. He looked so young with that fluffy hair and his innocent way of holding himself.

“So is there a reason you keep staring at my son?” Tony leaned on the counter nursing his coffee, glancing between Peter who was sleepily eating cereal and Bucky who was standing in the kitchen watching. 

Bucky glanced down at his tea Peter had offered him, avoiding eye contact. “Sorry, his hair is just sticking everywhere. It’s distracting.”

Tony just hummed and sipped his coffee, choosing to ignore whatever was going on between them for the moment.


	3. His delicate wrists

“Are you getting any of this Bucky?” Peter stopped his work he was doing on Bucky’s arm. 

Bucky shook his head, looking away from Peter’s delicate wrists. “Sorry, what were you saying?” 

Peter sighed and lifted Bucky’s hand up. “Bend each finger separately and tell me if anything feels off okay?” 

Bucky bent each finger separately as asked but his focus went back to Peter’s wrist. “Where does the web come from?”

Peter froze up slightly, avoiding eye contact and letting go of Bucky’s hand. “I have little holes on my wrist. I think you’re set. I’ll check again in a week.” He got up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

Bucky sighed and roughly dropped his hand onto the table. “Shit.”


End file.
